User blog:KimchiCatPichu7/A Full Review on Dora and the Lost City of Gold
BLOG WILL MOST DEFINITELY HAVE SPOILERS. STOP NOW AND WATCH THE MOVIE. YOU BEEN WARNED. (I don't remember some small details, so they won't be included since I don't have any other footage to work off of.) (also this is my first blog, expect imperfections and maybe typos) So, last summer (weeks ago) I went to see the new Dora movie that all the kids (including me) were hyped about with my sister, younger brother and dad. I'm pretty sure I was the most excited out of everyone there with me. When I first saw the trailer, I was in slight disbelief, surprised, and very ecstatic. I never thought I'd see the day when Dora would get a movie, but I knew it would happen one day (contradictory? oops). So, there we were. In the dark theater. The movie started. Logos were showing and then a dude named Nostalgia punched my in the face. The Dora theme song we all know and love was playing, but it had new instruments and it had flare, zest, and rice! The intro sequence replicated that of the older seasons intros with Dora running out of her house and off onto doing what she does best. But not only Boots was there, Diego AND Baby Jaguar were there, too! Everyone jumped in and vamanos'd into a buggy (I think) and drove away further into the forest with Swiper the Fox on their tail. For some reason, he was trying to swipe Map (oh yeah, Backpack and Map were here too, i'll get to them in a hot second) which I think foreshadows the whole plot of the movie (or maybe most of it). And foreshadows very early, might I add. Swiper sneaks onto the back of the buggy and attempts to swipe Map (nearly there with those two friends), but he's gets stopped by Dora and Diego saying the trademark "Swiper, no Swiping!" and then Boots knocks him off the buggy into a tree (in a cartoonish way) with Swiper saying his famous line, "Ooh, mmaan..." And now we're gonna stop right here to talk about Backpack and Map in this part of the movie (the literal intro/opening segement/whatever you wanna call it). In the midst of the lyrics and while Dora has her back facing the screen, we see Backpack's realistic appearance. She's as purple as she used to be and her mouth is now a zipper. I'm a little bummed that really, that's the only other thing she says. Next, we have Map. He tells the viewers "I'm a map with a mouth!" and jumps at the screen like he did in the show (radical touch guys). I'm so glad they didn't have them as inanimate objects because (in my opinion) something Dora related wouldn't be Dora if: - Dora isn't with Boots (except for that one episode) - Backpack and Map are "dead" - Swiper is absent or isn't trying to swipe anything And the crème de la crème, - Songs like "I'm the Map", "Backpack, Backpack!" and "We Did it!" aren't used at some point. Now back to the rest. A title logo for the movie appears in the buggy's path and Dora and Diego drive through it, acting as a transistion that this whole epic sequence wasn't real (except Boots, he's the true MVP. He has always been real). So in reality, Dora and Diego were in a cardboard buggy, pretending to drive. How freaking adorable! Even more adorable, Diego was hold a baby jaguar stuffed animal! Aww! Dora's parents call then for dinner. Dora and Diego, enjoying the food, say "Delicioso!" and Dora turns to the viewers and asks, "Can you say 'Delicioso'?" This was a very, very nice touch to add to the movie. It shows that the people behind it really did their research. Dora's dad says she'll grow out of it and then he says delicioso. I and many others laughed at that. (This is useful for later) Behind Dora's parents is a map of a place leading to (or of) a place called Parapata (i think i spelt it right), a lost and ancient city filled with gold and tresures. Unlike the Lost City, it doesn't have any lost toys or other things that people have lost. The four touch on this here, but I don't remember that much. I'm gonna be saying that a lot, so... Dora's mom says Diego is going to leave the forest and move to the city the next day, which leads to the two cousins lying in separate beds lamenting on the fact that they'll be apart for a very long time... Until about a ten year time skip! (get ready for another foggy memory of a movie segment) Dora is running through the forest with Boots. She swings on a vine and lands on the ground in front of a cave. With her headlamp, she reads some weird symbols on the wall. And then in another part near here, she attempts to jump a gap, Tomb Raider style, but fails and is rescued by her parents thanks to Boots for the SOS signal. Dora's parents discuss how she can't do these things anymore (i.e. jumping into pits, hanging with monkeys, who Dora says can talk) and some other small stuff happens. They also say they're onto something big, which is finding Parapata. Dora notices red thread, which aparently means they've found it. I think they also tried to keep this a secret from Dora and...I don't know. Blah, blah, Dora's parents send her away to America (land of the free, home of the brave, and those who talk crap about illegal immigrants), where she has to find Diego and his parents. Strangely enough, Alicia and Daisy (yeah remember them?) aren't here. Would've been nice for some minor character rolls or something, but hey, what you got is what you got. ...Wait a minute. I don't need a summary. Category:Blog posts